Capture
Mabel's POV Chapter 1 I woke up laying on a grass, I got up and saw the sky was pink. "Well hello shooting star," I heard a familiar voice said. I turned and saw a triangle guy looking at me. "Bill Cipher, what do you want," I asked. "I'm here to warn you, shooting star, that bad things will happen," Bill said. "Why are telling me this, I thought you hate me and my brother," I said. Bill laughed. "Whoever said I hate you shooting star, I'm warning you this cause I like you, " Bill said. "So what bad things are going to happen Bill " I asked. "Wait and see but don't worry, I'll be watching you," Bill said and was gone...... I woke up and saw Waddles laying by me. I hug him. "What does Bill mean about bad things going to happen," I said. I went downstairs and saw Grunkel Stan, Great uncle Ford and Dipper were eating breakfast. "Morning Mabel," Dipper said. I smiled and sat down but I kept thinking about what Bill said. "Mabel are you alright," Dipper asked. "Yeah I'm okay," I lied. I didn't want Dipper to know that Bill talk to me in my dream. After breakfast, I got change and went outside. I was playing with Waddles till a shadow came. I look up and gasp. There I saw him, Bill Cipher. "Hello shooting star," Bill said. "What do you want Bill," I asked. "Mabel," I heard Dipper said and I turn and he saw Bill and me. "Bill! Get away from my sister," Dipper yelled and pulled me behind him. "Calm down Pine-Tree, I'm not here to hurt you, just talking," Bill said. "About what," Dipper asked. Bill laughed. "You didn't tell him about what I said in your dream shooting star," Bill asked. "What, Bill was in your dream mabel," Dipper asked. "I..didn't want you to worry Dip" I said. Dipper sigh and look at Bill. "What do you want to talk about then Bill," Dipper asked. "I'm here to warn you that those government guys will come back, and you will be in danger," Bill said. "What...okay thanks for telling us, goodbye," Dipper said. Bill laughed. "I'm staying," Bill said. "Why are you helping us Bill," I asked. "Good question shooting star, why not let the government men take you away, because they have a secret weapon I want to know what...and I like you kid," Bill said and grinned. Dipper blocked him from me. "You stay away from my sister Bill," Dipper growled. Bill laughed. "Let's make a deal, I can help you with this problem if...," Bill said. "If what," I asked a bit nervous. "If shooting star can give me a magical white ball," Bill said."Mabel we can't trust Bill," Dipper said "I know...but he could be helpful," I said. "I'm waiting" Bill said. I took a deep breath. "Deal," I said and shook his hand. "So where do we find this magical white ball," I asked. "In a cave, your journal can find it," Bill said and was gone. Dipper mutter something and look at me. "Mabel, are you sure we can trust HIM," he asked. I sigh. "I don't know Dipper, but he can help us what we are dealing with," I said. Chapter 2 So we went to the forest. "Mabel, are you sure we can trust Bill," Dipper asked. "I don't know but he might know what's going to happen," I said. Dipper sigh. Then we saw a cave. "There it is," Dipper said. We walk towards the cave till I fell down in a hole. "Mabel," Dipper yelled. "Ow," I groan in pain. "Mabel are you alright," I heard Dipper called. "Yeah bro-bro I am," I said. Then I saw something glowing. "There something down here, I'm going to see what it is," I said. "No Mabel, just wait for me," Dipper said "Dip, it's okay," I said and followed the glow. I then went in this door and saw a white ball. "Must be it," I thought and walk towards it. "Congratulations shooting star, you actually found it," I heard Bill said. I turned and saw him staring at me. "Bill did you follow me," I asked. "Well I was following you to see if you would find it which you did," Bill said. He grabbed the ball. "Why do you need it," I asked. "You will see," Bill said and then everything went bright. I woke up laying in my bed. "Mabel, your awake," I heard Dipper said and he hugged me. "What happen," I asked. "I went down there to find you, I saw you were on the ground not moving, I..I was so worried," Dipper said. "I found it, but Bill found me and grabbed the ball," I said. "Then what," Dipper asked. "Did he hurt you," Dipper asked in angry voice. "No...He grabbed it and there was a bright light then everything went dark," I said. "Why did he need it," Dipper asked. "He said wait and see," I said. Then we went outside and saw a blond hair man, wearing a yellow suit, black fancy pants, and had a black hat, eye patch cover his right eye and wearing gloves. "Is that," Dipper begin. "Bill," I asked and was shocked. Bill Cipher smirk. "Hello shooting star, Pine-Tree," Bill said. "Bill how did you turn human," I asked. "By the magical white ball, it made me turned human," Bill said. "But why," I asked. He pull my chin up and look at me. "What are you," I begin. Then he lean in and was about to kiss me. Till Dipper pushed him away. "Don't you dare kiss my sister," Dipper growled. Bill chuckled. "Guys please don't fight," I said. "Whatever you say shooting star," Bill said and smiled. Dipper glare at Bill. I sigh. "Wait a minute what about Grunkel Stan and Great uncle Ford, they're going to figure it is Bill," I said. "Oh, well Great Uncle Ford is always downstairs, and Stan wouldn't notice, so I guess we can sneak Bill in our room," Dipper said "Okay," I said wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Then we went inside and tried to go upstairs. Kids who this," we heard Ford said We turn and saw Ford. "Um...this is...Bill...he's my....boyfriend," I said. "What," Dipper and Ford asked and Bill smirk. Ford frown. "You seem familiar, have we met," Ford asked and stare at Bill. "Nope, you never saw him before," I lied. "Okay, I'll be in the basement," Ford said and walk away. So we went to Dipper and my room. "Are you crazy Mabel, saying Bill your boyfriend," Dipper said. "I know but i panic," I said. Bill put his arms around me. "I don't mind being your boyfriend shooting star," Bill said. I push him off. "Don't touch me," I said. "So what now," Dipper asked. "Well I'm going to bed," I said and went to my bed. The next morning, I woke up and saw arms around me. I look up and saw Bill sleeping. My face went red. He open his eye and saw me looking at him. Bill smirk. "Morning Shooting Star," Bill said. "Dipper," I called. Dipper woke up and saw us. His face turn red in rage as be pulled Bill off of me. "What did I tell you," Dipper yelled. Bill smirk. I sigh as they begin to fight. I went downstairs and went outside and played with Waddles. "Oh Waddles, I wish those two would stop fighting," I said. Then Waddles got freak out and ran away to the forest. "Waddles come back," I yelled and ran to the forest. And saw Waddles in net. "Waddles," I yelled till a net caught me. I screamed. Then the two government guys came. "We captured Mabel Pines," one of them said. "Let me go, you jerks," I yelled. They didn't answer me. "Mabel," I heard Dipper yelled. I saw Dipper and Bill. "The two government guys? You let my sister go," Dipper said. "How dare you, if you hurt shooting star, you WILL regret it," Bill said and his fists turned into flames. "It's Bill Cipher," Triger the agent yelled. Then they took out a weapon and hit Bill with a dream capture. They tied me and Dipper up. Waddles came and headbutt Trigger who was holding me. "Mabel run," Dipper yelled. I ran away crying and then I heard them yelling and chasing me. I trip on a rock and fell. I hit my head hard and black out. Category:Fan-Fiction